Tsuruchi
Tsuruchi was the son of a Scorpion and a Lion, who defied both clans to forge his own minor clan, the Wasp Clan. Family Tsuruchi was the son of Bayushi Uchinore, the cousin to Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Shoju, and Akodo Tameko, the daughter of Akodo Ranabe. Thier son was named Tsuruchi by his mother, meaning "Little Wasp". Their union was not welcomed by either clans, and both clans began plotting to take the castle they resided in. The courts whispered about the "Shame of the Akodo". Meanwhile, Tsuruchi grew up showing amazing skill with kyujutsu.http://www.kazenoshiro.com/kazenoshiro/3/tsuruchi.htm, by John Wick Fall of Kyuden Ashinagabachi In 1107, before Tsuruchi had reached his gempukku, his parents were assassinated. At the same time a Lion army led by his uncle, Tameko's brother, moved towards the castle. It became clear that they intended to take Kyuden Ashinagabachi, and some of the troop stationed there were not loyal to Tsuruchi. Tsuruchi and those loyal killed the disloyal ones, but took heavy damage. By the time his uncle's army arrived he was given a choice between death and surrendering. As Tsuruchi was about to surrender he noticed his uncle reading a message. It was from his uncle's superior, Matsu Kajitoko, ordering the slaughter of Tsuruchi and all those within the castle. Tsuruchi barely escaped, and only seventy men remained with him. Wasp Clan Two years later, in 1109, Tsuruchi returned to reclaim the castle. He killed his uncle, who had held the castle for the past two years, and all those inside. Tsuruchi knew he would not be able to hold the castle from both clans with his remaining forty-nine men. Instead the approached the Emerald Champion at the time, and pleaded his case. Luckily the Champion had no love for either of the clans, so he declared that the castle was a permanent garrison for magistrates and under the protection of the Emerald Champion. Tsuruchi, Mukami (his yojimbo) and the remaining soldiers founded the Wasp Clan and took up residence in Tsuruchi's family castle.http://l5r.alderac.com/rpg/feature_history_01.htmlLegend of the Five Rings; Third Edition Page 17. Retirement Tsuruchi retired from the position of daimyo, taking the name Tanari, at the end of the War with the Shadow in 1133. It was not known to most, but Tsuruchi had been almost crippled from a wound in the war''Masters of Magic'', pp 63-64 and his choice to step down from leadership was to prevent the Wasp from appearing to have weak leadership. The Tsuruchi family constructed a new shrine for Tanari in their lands, the Temple of Kaze-no-Kami. At first, his retirement was quiet, and few knew what had happened to him. Eventually, a ronin loyal to the Wasp named Kagehisa, found him. Kagehisa respected the First Wasp's wish, and kept his secret.Secrets of the Mantis Page 62. The temple suddenly came into the spotlight when Fu Leng assaulted the Heavens and slew a number of fortunes and minor kami, to include Kaze-no-kami himself. Pilgrims came to the temple out of curiosity for a few years, wondering about how the Brotherhood would take the change. Head of the Brotherhood Another change would come when Tanari was joined in 1165 by Shumai, the man who was once Tsuruchi Ichiro, Tsuruchi's successor to the Tsuruchi leadership. With Shumai taking over more and more of the temple business, Tanari gained more free time, and was able to be more involved with Brotherhood in general. This involvement was enough that when Shoan retired from the leadership of the Brotherhood of Shinsei, Tanari was made head of the Brotherhood of Shinsei. He became friends with the Nezumi K'mee and made her a monk.Threat from Tomorrow, by Rusty Priske CCG Presence *Tsuruchi Forbidden Knowledge *Tsurchi (Exp) Dark Journey Home *Tsuruchi (Exp2) Fire and Shadow Category:Mantis Clan Leaders Category:Wasp Clan Members Category:Leaders of the Brotherhood of Shinsei